Teen Wolf Season 4 Drabbles
by leckadams
Summary: Drabbles usually of the fix-it type for each episode of Season 4. Each chapter is a separate drabble for each episode/
1. Conversations with myself

Since discovering what exactly she was, Lydia had plunged head first into trying to learn her complete abilities. She was finally starting to hone in on things a little less sporadically when she was shocked to her core.

Someone was trying to contact her.

The voice was initially muted because whoever was attempting to contact her was already dead.

The two never had real close interactions when Erica was alive, but they were both connected to each other in many ways. That was how they were able to find each other with Lydia's gift.

The communication was still one way cause Lydia hadn't figured out how to communicate back, but the running commentary she was getting was keeping her in stitches.

On the drive the Mexico, the one way conversation kept her grounded, while Erica slipped tidbits to help intimidate the opposing forces that she would be facing.

Erica was the one that kept her from freaking completely out when she was attached to the electric torture chair. She was the one that told Lydia that she needed to believe in her Alpha, to believe in Scott.

The snips that Erica made about the "new girls" in the pack were silly, but it was when they were confronted with the de-aged Derek that Lydia couldn't control her response.  
Lydia chuckled to herself. It was probably the most inappropriate time to chuckle, but she couldn't help it.

"Damn Lyds, baby Derek is a hottie."


	2. Researching Time Travel

All mistakes are mine &amp; I don't own the characters

Stiles' lies were always based on some truth. John knew that for Stiles to successfully lie that there had to be a hefty portion of truth otherwise he wouldn't be able to get through the lie without laughing.

So when John asked Stiles and Scott about time travel and the boys were able to actually answer, he knew he needed to do some of his own research.

John figured he would start his research in the station looking up instances of similar persons showing up years later looking the same. He even went through the found missing person files in the national database.

When nothing turned up, John did the only natural thing. He moved to the forums he had seen on Stiles' internet history. (Did Stiles really think his own father, the Sheriff, wouldn't know how to find out what he had been looking at?)

Hours wasted and John still had nothing. He decided that he needed to go to the next step. He fixed himself a sandwich, poured a beer and queued up Doctor Who on Netfilx. There had to be some truth in the series if it had been around this long, right?


	3. Thanks To Scott

All mistakes are mine &amp; I don't own the characters

Stiles had always been worried about how he would "perform" with girls since he was old enough to think them pretty and not have cooties. He also wanted to make sure that he was as perfect as he could be when he finally got with Lydia. So for years Stiles had practiced kissing with Scott. It was easy to convince his friend that it wasn't gay because they were just practicing. Of course once Scott was a werewolf those practice sessions had ended - mostly because of the constant threat against their lives, but he was always grateful to his best friend whenever he and Malia kissed.


	4. Beef, It's What's for Dinner

Before heading to Lydia's boat house, Stiles knew he had to appease his dad by having dinner. The sheriff had calmed down a lot about Stiles' behavior after the whole possession thing, but wasn't willing to give up their family dinner nights. So Stiles sent a text to his dad asking if he had any preferences before he wandered into the grocery store. The reply was quick, but also not what he was expecting.

"Anything, but make it for four."

Stiles didn't really pay that much attention to the added guests since his dad was prone to asking Melissa and Scott over to their family dinners.

While he was finishing up plating the meal, Stiles heard his dad and the guests come in the front door. He was super proud that he had thrown together such a gourmet meal for four in such a short time. He heard the chairs scooting out, grabbed the bowl of homemade mashed potatoes and turned around.

"Stiles, you remember Deputy Parrish and of course Derek," the Sheriff smirked.

Stiles barely held on to the bowl as he saw both men, who featured on an almost nightly basis in his dreams, sitting at his kitchen table to be served dinner.

This was even exactly how his last dream had started...minus his dad of course.


	5. Nesting

MASSIVE thanks to Missus_T this week...without her it would be total crap

I still own nothing Teen Wolf related...

The stress of everything was finally getting to Stiles. His friends were all on a hit list and not the kind that teenage kids make when they are pissed off. His dad was "in the know" and getting more and more involved with the supernatural world. And to top it off, he still had a raging boner for an older guy who was going through his own shit.

It had all finally reached a breaking point. Stiles woke up the day after the scrimmage unable to move. He had been up all night sneezing and coughing. His immune system was finally betraying a text to Scott and Malia, Stiles hunkered down in his den of blankets to attempt to go back to sleep.

When Stiles woke up again he was snuggled in his bed surrounded by the Scott, Kira, Lydia and Malia. They had piled onto his bed nestling down and Derek was currently occupying a spot on the floor discussing the differences between the Planet of the Apes movies and trying to defend which was the better version with his dad who was lounging in his computer chair. It was nothing like he'd imagine a day without supernatural threats looming, but it was perfect. He was glad to have a great pack of friends to make his day better


	6. Fanboy

MASSIVE thanks to Missus_T this week...without her nothing would have a title...

No ownership of Teen Wolf things happening still

Derek hadn't spent much time with his cousin. (Course she didn't know they were cousins, but that was beside the point.) This wasn't exactly how he wanted to spend their first bonding time together, but mass murdering took precedence over family time.  
After not finding any scents in the woods, Malia and Derek sat in the car trying to think where to look next. Derek started the car, knowing they would have to drive somewhere else to find the other pack, and turned on his mp3 player. Humming softly along to the song while thinking, Derek was shocked out of his revery by Malia punching his arm.  
"HOW DO YOU KNOW THIS SONG?!" Malia growled excitedly. Blushing, Derek knew that he had been caught with his guilty pleasure on display.  
"Umm, well Cora…," Derek stuttered trying to not flush.  
"Bullshit! You are totally a Directioner! Aren't you!?" Malia questioned while bopping along to the song.  
When the chorus hit, Derek couldn't help himself and starting singing along with Malia and smiling. As the song ended, Derek looked over at Malia.  
"Do me a favor, don't tell the pack about this?" Derek asked. "It could be our thing, give us something to do together occasionally?"  
Malia looked at Derek with a small smile on her face. "No problem. I won't tell Stiles, but Kira and Lydia might have to join our small fan club."  
Returning her smile, Derek nodded his head in agreement. It would be nice to spend time with his cousin and girl pack members. Especially if it meant not being teased about his choices in music.


	7. Sentinel of Beacon Hills

Thanks as always to Missus_T for her amazing help. Teen Wolf still doesn't belong to me

Sheriff Stilinski knew he should have rescued himself from security detail at the school the moment he arrived, but he also needed to know exactly what was going on in the school because Stiles was there.

When Claudia was sick, he had avoided the hospital. He didn't realize he was doing it until after she had passed. He deluded himself to think that if he didn't know what was happening then it wasn't happening. But he was wrong. It did happen and because he wasn't with his wife when she passed, their son was.

He wasn't going to make the same mistake twice. He positioned himself outside the school like a sentinel, his ear trained on his radio listening to any and all updates.

When the all clear came, he entered the school with Lydia, on a mission to find his son. He needed to hold him, touch him, and make sure he was real and ok.

Since finding out about the supernatural beings in Beacon Hills, he felt like he was constantly waiting for the other shoe to drop, but he vowed that - unlike with Claudia - he would be there every step of the way.


	8. Brotp

Not beta'd, so everything is my fault &amp; Teen Wolf isn't mine

Scott was trying to make sure that he kept tabs on everyone - that's what an alpha did. But since it was hard to do while being dead, he gave the responsibility to Stiles. He had all the faith that his best bro would have no issues with the task.

Once revived and living, Scott reviewed the list of "things people were doing while you were dead" that Stiles had handed him.

It was a long list considering he wasn't dead that long, but the one thing he did notice was that Stiles had marked almost every 5 minutes that he was waiting for Scott to wake up because he could feel the tie between the two of them severed and he didn't like it.

Scott made sure to hug Stiles super tight when he finished reading the list and promised him that he wouldn't leave again.


	9. Circles

Thanks to Missus_T for helping me out as always. No ownership of Teen Wolf here.

Before the whole supernatural thing in Beacon Hills, Stiles was always jealous of those people who Lydia readily acknowledged. He longed to be part of her "inner circle", as her boyfriend of course, but mostly to be one of the people who knew her inside and out. He knew things about her, but they were trivial at best. And he didn't exactly come across the information in the most legitimate ways.

Now, thanks to Jackson's whole Kanima incident, Lydia was someone he could count as a friend. That was much better in his opinion than being in her "inner circle". He realized quickly that those were just people who were coat-tailing. He knew things that others weren't privileged too and he was able to be there for her. The side effect of all this, of course, was that he no longer thought of her as the princess in his fairy tale, but the sister in arms in their battle.

And for that, he wouldn't trade the world.


	10. Passing Time

No one else looked at it, so all mistakes and incoherent ramblings are mine.

Teen Wolf belongs to someone else.

Scott was trying to focus on things other than the impending fight he knew was coming and also distract the supernaturals he was helping to hide. He needed something that would require concentration and focus to follow so that he could calm everyone down as much as possible.

"Ok random question for you all, have you ever seen True Blood?" Scott asked. When no one affirmed that they had he began to recount the whole series.

Two hours later….

"And that takes us to season 2!" Scott exclaimed. "Oh hey! Chris! Maybe you can help us?"

Everyone else in the group turned pleading eyes to Chris. Although they enjoyed hearing about the series, they couldn't let Scott go on for another 2 hours for each season.


	11. Conditions for Use

Not beta'd &amp; no owning of TW

Derek only had 2 conditions for Scott to be able to use his loft - he wanted to help Scott prep the loft and wanted to know some insider information on Stiles. So of course Scott agreed, thinking that since both were Pack that the sharing of info would be good.

"So basically I have 2 very important things I want to know about Stiles," Derek stated as he and Scott prepped the loft.

"One, what is his sexual orientation and two, what is his first name?"

"Well, as far as I heard last from him, he identifies as pansexual because he felt that bisexual excluded supernatural beings. And as far as his first name...well I don't know how to say it properly. I only know that it starts with something that sounded like a clearing of the throat when his mom yelled at him."


	12. Pack in the End

As usual I own nothing &amp; not beta'd

The group had finally made it back to Beacon Hills. They had decided to take a slightly relaxed route back since they had already missed the beginning of the week and the weekend was approaching. They knew that some parents would have words to share with them about their exit and return to Beacon Hills, both being sudden and unexpected, but the group took the time to attempt to process what had happened. So much had changed, yet they were still alive and together as a pack.


End file.
